Darklight Chronicles: Luminosia 3512
Darklight Chronicles: Luminosia 3512 is an indirect sequel to Darklight Chronicles, the series take place in a year 3512, over 3000 years after Episode Ex and as well an indirect sequel to Vigilance Chronicles for specific character. Overview In a year 3436, the world of Luminosia has visibly reaching it downfall, a huge war sparks and is the second war after the "Great Liberation" almost 3000 years ago. It was however in a lot larger scale that it almost wiped out an entire civilization on Luminosia, many technology were lost and many lives perishes. In this dying world, only Asaiha is the last one standing. Now the war is over but the after-effect of it were costly, majority of the world is in wasteland and the population were scarce. Konomi Kurohana, the body left over by the divine being that fueled Asaiha for thousands of years has been damaged, the body has lost the entire lower half of body, the left eyeball and an entire left arm along with many minor damage on the body. It can no longer function as a source of energy nor can work as living being anymore. The Choshizen '''Technology invented by Uchito is now also lost and there'll be no more being that cannot aged or many other supernaturality like it once have, while the hope is gone, a brim light starts to spark. A new technology that Asaiha scientist invented that could at least remedied the situation of the world with such remaining population, the '''NITROS (N'ew '''I'ncarnation 'T'o 'R'esurgence 'O'ur 'S'ociety) technology were created, an intelligent android that will replace humanity's role that was lost, some of the NITROS were also made from a well-preserved human corpse as an alternative easier method, the NITROS made from those corpse may as well continue the person's legacy. Currently NITROS were only created as a feminine human which can be stated that all current NITROS were female. The conflict after the second war is however not over yet, due to the invention of NITROS, some of NITROS become hostile due to their AI become modified by a specific hacker, they've become a famous group of criminal called "ANTI-PARADISE", although it might not just end here as ANTI-PARADISE could bring an end to NITROS technology or even the entire remaining civilization. Characters Human * Seiji Matsumoto - A returned character of Darklight Chronicles, he survived the war and continue his life in this post-apocalyptic world. * Kurone Hatsuki - A returned character of Darklight Chronicles, she survived the war and live with the remnant of Asaiha population along with her husband. * Tadaki Kaiba - A returned character of Darklight Chronicles, he and his wife survived the war and live together. More to come... NITROS * NITROS∅ (NITROS Null) - The first of NITROS, this NITROS was created with Konomi Kurohana's remains, her missing lower half and many other lost parts were replaced with cybernatic limbs and parts. Unlike other NITROS, it doesn't have its own AI as the original spirit of Konomi, Xiara has returned to Luminosia to perhaps visit it state and she inhabited this certain NITROS as it was once her own body, This NITROS is as well addressed to as "'''Xiara" as the deity demands it. * NITROS∅ Unit II - An identical copy of the NITROS prototype unit, the only difference being have both eye identical (don't have NITROS∅'s heterochromia) and wearing NITROS∅'s former dress. She has an AI unlike her predecessor allows her to act on her own. She is called by people as 'Null Unit II' and wasn't given a nickname. * NITROS-053 - She is the head of Asaiha Refugee camp and is a close friend to Kurone and Seiji. She is named "Ciel" by civilians. * NITROS-012 - This NITROS is created from the remains of Yuki Shiori who unfortunately did not survived the second war, she is currently Seiji's housewife, unlike Yuki however she doesn't have excellent combat performance being a general type unit. * NITROS-003 - As Mihoru Saki is deceased from the second war, her body was used to create this NITROS, she continue Mihoru's career as a tactician. * NITROS-031 - A NITROS resembling Kurone's sister Rei Homura after her death in second war, this NITROS become the new CEO of Rei's company. * NITROS-167 - Named "Lily", this NITROS is a close friend to Ciel (053). * NITROS-075 - Kurone's daughter Mirai Hatsuki did not survive the war and is 'reincarnated' as a NITROS. * NITROS-555 - A friendly and playful NITROS, she's named as "Aika". More to come... ANTI-PARADISE * 'Mother' - The hacker and the culprit behind NITROS hacking and the leader of criminal group ANTI-PARADISE, her identity is shrouded in mystery and only been addressed to by the group's NITROS as "mother". * NITROS-058 - One of a hacked NITROS, she is notorious for her heist in many famous banks. She's named as "Belle". * NITROS-038 - One of a hacked NITROS, she's in charge of intelligence-related works for the group. She's named as "Rain" * NITROS-099 - One of a hacked NITROS, famously known to be a silent thief of the night. She's named as "Elvyn". * Etc. Trivia * The only returning character from Alterealm World is Xiara (in a form of NITROS∅) * Currently, there is 777 Exa-Grade NITROS unit produced. * Some Darklight Chronicles character did not returned, suggested that they're already deceased. ** Most deceased Darklight Chronicles female character were returned as a NITROS. ** There are more original NITROS to be introduced but have yet to be revealed nor their role in story. * Darklight Chronicles: Luminosia 3512's storyline concepts and environment concepts were based on Mobile game Girls' Frontline.